


Scar Tissue

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, jean is basically the winter soldier, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Superhero group The Trojans runs into some trouble. Thankfully, rogue Jean Moreau, with his metal arm, is there to help. Can Jeremy convince him to join them?





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for tfcfansgive's compilation, which can be found on tumblr. All the proceeds go to a good cause!

“Jeremy, I’m gonna need some backup!”

He looked up to see Alvarez struggling to hold up a sizable piece of a building, only to be knocked down by the tail of the monster they were fighting. He rushed toward her, dodging debris and waving away Laila, who was looking on with concern, as he went. 

Laila nodded and flew up toward the creature and Jeremy nodded approvingly as she landed a few solid punches to its eye. He kneeled down by Alvarez and put a shield up around them.

“How bad is it?”

She shook her head and pushed him away. “I’m fine. We gotta go help Lails.”

He sighed. “At least let me heal it?” She huffed, but relented, and he ran his hand down the scratch that marred her cheek. 

She stood up, but before letting down his shields, he grinned and said, “Don’t kill yourself to impress a girl, okay?”

She rolled her eyes and the second the shield was down, she barrelled toward the thing with fists up.

Jeremy sighed and surveyed the area. Normally he could hold his own in a fight, but against something this big, his powers served a mostly defensive function. Instead, he watched Alvarez and Laila’s backs and worked to minimize civilian damage. 

It wasn’t looking very good from his vantage point though; with just the three of them, the creature was too big and awkward. Jeremy was considering calling for backup when he heard a loud crack come from behind him. He groaned and turned, expecting to see another monster here to make his day even better.

Instead, he heard an exasperated French accent yelling, “Move!” as a large furrow in the ground moved its way towards him. Jeremy jumped out of the way, rolling to safety on the edge of the street. Once the crevice reached the creature, it began to wobble and lose balance. Laila was able to fly away and grab Alvarez to pull them both to safety and once the creature had fallen, it was relatively easy for them to sedate it.

As they sat exhausted on the sidewalk, Jeremy heard the telltale stomp of boots stop at his feet. Jean stood above them looking unamused as always. Jeremy cracked a tired smile and said, “You know the city’s gonna be pissed about the giant crater, right?”

Jean raised an eyebrow. “The city’s safe. They should be grateful for that alone.”

“Careful, Jean,” Alvarez added with a smile. “Talking like that, someone might confuse you for a superhero.”

Jean rolled his eyes and moved to walk away, but Jeremy jumped up and grabbed his arm. “At least let me take you back to my place and heal you? For your trouble.”

Jean frowned and flexed his metal hand. “You can’t heal metal, Jeremy.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes good naturedly. “I meant your face.”

Jean reached up and seemed surprised at the long scratch that ran down his face. After a moment, he nodded. “Only because I know you’ll whine until I say yes.”

Jeremy’s face split into a wide grin. “You know us so well.”

\--

Once they arrived at the Trojan base, Jeremy gestured for Jean to sit on the couch. Jeremy frowned a little at how ill at ease Jean looked. He wanted so badly for Jean to feel comfortable here, to find a home with them. 

He put some things away and then joined Jean, sitting cautiously next to him and reached out a hand.

“May I?”

Jean nodded and Jeremy ran his hand along the injury, watching the skin knit itself back together.

“It’s going to tingle for a little bit,” Jeremy said once it was over.

Jean nodded. After a moment of silence, he said, “I don’t know why you bother. It’s not as though one more scar will make a difference.”

Jeremy replied softly, “You shouldn’t have to hurt anymore.”

Jean’s face scrunched up in answer. “Why does it matter so much to you? You know the things I’ve done. I’m just-”

Jeremy sighed. “You’re not a monster, Jean.”

“Look at me. Half of my left side is machinery. I barely even count as human anymore.”

Jeremy looked fierce as he answered, “You’re not what he made you do. You’re not what he did to you. You could come with us. You like helping people, I know you do. You wouldn’t come find us if you didn’t.”

“I can’t, Jere.”

“Why not? Kevin joined the Foxes. What makes you any different?”

“Kevin,” Jean said shortly, “is not me.”

Jeremy’s face softened. “I know that. You’re a Trojan, not a Fox. And not a Raven. You have a family here with us. You just have to take it. You have to let us in.”

Jean pursed his lips. “I will-consider your offer. That’s all I can promise right now.”

Jeremy perked up. “That’s more than I’ve gotten out of you in the past.”

Jean gave a rare soft smile and stood up. “Thank you for not leaving a scar.”

“Thank you for the unexpected, but always welcome, back up.”

Jean headed towards the door to leave, but hesitated with his hand on the doorframe. “Do you know why I keep coming back?”

Jeremy swallowed and shook his head. Jean walked over and cupped his cheek gently before leaning in for a soft kiss. “That’s why,” he said, patting Jeremy’s stunned cheek.

Jeremy watched as Jean moved away before deciding he wasn’t about to let Jean have the last word. He ran over and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. 

At seeing Jean’s smirk, Jeremy said, “Decide quickly, okay?”

Jean nodded and with one last glance back at Jeremy, he left.

Once he was gone, Jeremy sat on the couch, unable to get the dopey smile off his face. Somehow, they would get through to Jean and things would be amazing. With Jean on their team, there was no monster they couldn’t face and as for Jeremy, Jean’s kisses were a pretty great incentive to stay in the game as long as possible.


End file.
